finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Final Fantasy items
This is a list of items found in the original Final Fantasy. For consumable items, only the Potion, Antidote, Gold Needle, Sleeping Bag, Tent, and Cottage existed in the NES and PS versions. All other items were added in the GBA, PSP and mobile platform versions. The effects of the original six consumable items in the NES/PS versions, when different, are noted parenthetically. Prices In the Origins release for the PlayStation, an Easy mode was introduced and the player was allowed to choose difficulty. In Easy mode, item prices are generally lower. Prior to the Origins release, all releases use the Normal prices. After the Origins release, all releases use the Easy prices. Unless otherwise noted as a footnote or at the top of section headers, all items sell for approximately half their purchase price. Usable items Healing items Items that can be used both during and outside battles. Field items Items that can only be used outside battle. Support items Battle items that target the allies. With the exception of the five Tonic/Drink items, all Support items sell for 100 gil. Attack items Battle items that target the enemies. They simply deal damage or inflict a status ailment. All attack items sell for 100 gil. Key items ;Introduced in remakes: Other appearances ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy PFF Lute Icon.png|Lute. Final Fantasy Record Keeper FFRK Crown FFI.png|Crown. FFRK Mystic Key FFI.png|Mystic Key. Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Non-''Final Fantasy guest appearances Captain N: The Game Master After Matoya stoned Lana. Pit helps her remember them, and she materializes a Soft potion to remove the petrification on Lana that pours on her. The Gold Needle was called SOFT with a potion icon after its name (Soft Potion) in the original Nintendo translation. The Mystic Key is referred to as the Magic Key in the episode. It is stated that the Magic Key was found on the sleeping Prince. The Jolt Tonic was called HERB in the North American version of Final Fantasy, and as such the episode depicts the cure to the Prince's sleep curse as an herb. It is brewed by the Witch and the Prince is made to drink the potion which wakes him up from his deep sleep. Gallery ;Usable Items Potion FFIII Art.png|Potion Antidote FFI Art.png|Antidote Gold Needle FFI Art.png|Gold Needle Sleeping Bag FFI Art.png|Sleeping Bag Tent FFI Art.png|Tent Cottage FFI Art.png|Cottage ;Key items Lute FFI Art.png|Lute Crown FFI Art.png|Crown Crystal Eye FFI Art.png|Crystal Eye Jolt Tonic FFI Art.png|Jolt Tonic Mystic Key FFI Art.png|Mystic Key Nitro Powder FFI Art.png|Nitro Powder Rosetta Stone FFI Art.png|Rosetta Stone Adamantite FFI Art.png|Adamantite Star Ruby FFI Art.png|Star Ruby Earth Rod FFI Art.png|Earth Rod Levistone FFI Art.png|Levistone Bell.png|Chime RatsTail.PNG|Rat's Tail WarpCube.png|Warp Cube Bottle FF1.png|Bottled Faerie FF1 Oxyale.png|Oxyale Canoe FFI Art.png|Canoe ;Screenshots FFI Faerie's Tonic GBA.png|Faerie's Tonic (GBA). FFI PSP Megalixir.png|Megalixir (PSP). FFI Protect Drink GBA.png|Protect Drink (GBA). FFI Speed Drink GBA.png|Speed Drink (GBA). FFI PSP Speed Drink.png|Speed Drink (PSP). FFI Star Ruby GBA.png|Star Ruby (GBA). FFI Strength Tonic GBA.png|Strength Tonic (GBA). FFI PSP Strength Tonic.png|Strength Tonic (PSP). Category:Items in Final Fantasy Category:Item lists